Fairy Tail- Re: Irreplaceable Love
by DerbyDevil
Summary: A dreadful present, and a suffering past. Unable to bare the grief and the lost of her loved ones, Lucy chooses to change fate and alter the course of history. All came for a price, as all actions came with consequences. But to Lucy, all is worth the equal price if it meant to see her lovable family, once more. (Nalu and other ships moment. Rated M, in just in case) *Don't own pic*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: With The Guidance of Stars, As There A Thing Called Fate, It Always Lead To An Encounter That Starts It All

_I am both the beginning and the end of the story,_

_that has yet to be written_

* * *

**July 2nd, X784**

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon-Train Station

"Excuse me, Sir…?" Asked a train conductor with a worried face as he lightly touches his hat.

"Natsu, we're here! Hargeon!" Exclaimed a blue cat leaning over the very young boy with spiky salmon-colored hair, wearing a white, dragon scale-like a scarf around his neck, as he is carrying a rolled-up comforter on his back, as his face is slammed onto the wooden ground. He gently hit his head, as he repeats, "Get up! Get up!"

"I-is he okay?"Continued the train conductor as he can only sweatdrop at the situation.

"Aye!" the blue cat immediately replied, raising its left arm in the air. "He's always got like this."

"I-I can't handle it," said Natsu, with his voice expressing pain and sickness, as tiny sweat forming on his head. "I-I'll never take the train again…." Right after he finished, he felt something twist inside of him, as he puffs out his cheeks, preventing himself to throw up.

"If the info is correct, 'Salamander' should be in this town." The blue cat said as he is already standing at the train door. "Let's go!" As he turns to Natsu, who is hanging on the window.

"L-let me rest for a bit," Natsu answered back,

Meanwhile, inside the train, the furnace opened as a worker holding the shovel tossed several coals into the furnace as it closed. While the other work pulls on the lever as it lets out a roar.

Upon hearing the sound, the black cat turned around, finding himself looking at Natsu who was still inside the train, crying for help, as the figure of the train slowly gets smaller.

"It departed," said the blue cat as he can only watch his friend suffering another hell ride.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Hargeon Cafe

Her stomach did ecstatic cartwheels, as her blue eyes turned upon the chocolate ice cream sundae. A ruby cherry perched atop the inviting drizzle of gooey syrup and the colorful sprinkles were tauntingly scattered upon the chocolate mund of goodness. Her mouth-foaming uncontrollably, as she almost neglected to pick up her spoon as she eagerly reached for the delectable dessert.

A single bite, she ate. As the light, rich chocolate coats her tongue thickly before flowing down her throat. She couldn't help but feel blessed but sweet taste from the dessert, that she just have to smile.

"It's so delicious!" The blush of roses, peek of champagne pink infused her cheeks, dimpled with a blossoming smile and her eyes shine in a way that expresses in one word- happiness. "Are you sure you don't want some, Lucy-nee?"

Against the black silky cloak, the blond hair is almost white. It draped down softly curling along the ends, shining in the summer light. And the brown eyes that she bore represented a million hues, like a forest and the autumnal leaves, the soil in summer after the rain. Her beauty is enchanting to many eyes, but even with the most beautiful thing has a flaw- a scar on her right cheek that nearly touches her eye. Lucy smiles, as she shakes her head gently. "It's my treat anyway. After this, shall we go explore a little?"

Michelle happily nodded, as she stuffs more of the chocolate goodness in her mouth. "Thank you, Lucy-nee!"

Lucy smiles at her little sister's cheerfulness before she reaches out her right hand. The white creamy tone of Lucy's skin is like looking at whipped milk before her finger grazes upon the glass water before her. The ice falls against the glass, as her fingers sliding on the cooling sensation of the cup. Her handgrip on the cup, as she brought the water to her blossom lips.

A voice then babbled like a mountain river reaches Lucy's ear. Her eyes glance to the right, to where sits a group that seems to be Haregon citizen talking among themselves with a newspaper laying flat on the circular table.

"It was a massacre." The first that spoken, is a young man with his face is brown with small pale spaces, like the tips of grass struggling to show through the golden brown leaves. His hair is a perfect mop of red that would have been lion-like if he would not have been so skinny. " Around 300 royal soldiers were dead."

"Damn." The girl has a lovely voice, dulcet. She looked like a daisy bud with freckles sprinkled across her face, and her eyes were fern green, and cool. "Did they find out who did it?"

"It doesn't seem like it." The second boy is like a chestnut and an acorn, the seed of everything good to come. His hair is dark, and lustrous like a sheen of fine hardwood. "Rumor has it that the Princess was badly traumatized, and haven't said a single word."

"So, are you saying that the killer is still out there?" The girl lightly gasp. "Jesus, what are the Magic Council doing now? Shouldn't they be finding the culprit?"

"It's harder than it looks." The boy with the red hair continues. 'By the time backup was there, the culprit had already disappeared! Nobody knew where the person went."

Lucy listens as if their words are gold before she set back down the cup that she has been holding for a while. Michelle, on the other hand, was just about to take the last piece as her eyes traveled to Lucy's expression.

The brown eyes moved slower, and more downcast upon the icy cold water. Her expression is blank like a piece of paper. But Michelle sees pain those eyes. Forever trapped in a way that she barely knew, but even Michelle wanted Lucy to understand that she is not alone. She reached out her left hand and wrapped around Lucy's right. Brown eyes glanced at her ocean blues.

Michelle only smiled and replied. "Let's go!"

The way that her lips lifted upward, expresses a warm glow of happiness that she gives to Lucy. Her smile is a ray of sunshine, that Lucy needs.

"Shall we then?" Lucy answered back, with a smile on her tiny lips as well.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon-Somewhere within the Town

"Eeeh?!" Exclaimed a blonde girl, "There's only one magic store in this entire town?" Her tone of voice was filled with shock as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes," said a male shopkeeper as he continues, "This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic, to begin with. Not even a tenth of the people in this town uses magic, so this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards."

The blonde girl sigh, as she placed both of her hands on her hips, "I guess this was a total bust, then." Showing a disappointment in her tone.

"Now, now, don't say that. Please, have a look." said the shopkeeper as he starts searching behind his counter to impress the girl. "I have a lot of merchandise, you know."

He then pulled out a pink rectangular device and said, "How about this teleportation device?" He continues, "As long you just need to think of the place, you are immediately teleported there!"

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow and grab the device. "So, how does it work?"

"All you have to do is touch the middle panel while thinking of a place." The shopkeeper explained.

The blonde girl was interested in how it works, as she tried it out. Yet when the shopkeeper saw that, he immediately shouted, "Wait do-"

And before he can do anything, the blonde girl in front of her disappear along with the device, leaving only several keys attached by a metal hoop where her original place is.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Somewhere within the Town

"Man...I wound up riding the train twice." Natsu complained with waves of nausea adding to his misery. He nearly stumbled upon his walk, with each step his stomach tightened and ached all the more.  
"Well, you don't do well when it comes to moving vehicles." Happy stated straightforwardly, walking beside his wobbly companion.

"Not to mention I'm hungry…"

"And we don't have any money." Happy once more straightforwardly, stated the desperate situation that they are currently in.

"Hey Happy," started Natsu, "They probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?" Having a scowl on his face as he said those words.

"Yup," replied Happy, "I can only think of Igneel when I hear 'Dragon of Fire'."

"That's what I thought too." agreeing with Natsu. "I finally found him!" He then raised two of his arms in the air as his voice turns cheerful, "I feel a bit better now!"

"Aye!" Said Happy.

"Salamander-sama!"

And just in time, a commotion of several girls screaming and fawning caught the ears of the pink-haired boy.

"See! Speak of the devil!" exclaim Natsu as his face is brimming with life and joy.

"Aye!" As Happy follows a suit.

* * *

Michelle clasps her hands together, upon the awe of the town she's currently in. The town is a maze of narrow winding streets, as complex as the heart. The streets were the veins, paved with dark red stones, and the people were the blood. The sound of the smiths; beating the swords, and the breastplates into shape, are the consistent and dull pounding that let her and her sister know that the town is alive.

Not to mention the ocean breeze whispers like a lover, placing salty kisses on the girl's cheek, as it tousled Michelle's golden hair, and the hoodie from Lucy's. Then, came the sound of playful frills of the sails on the harbor boats, fluttering their flags and pushes along the clouds. While on the other hand, there's wind driving the waves to crash as far towards the rocks, sending white spray high into the air.

"Don't wander off." Lucy committed, watching her little sister's eyes shine like a million jewel whatever her eyes laid upon.

"Yes, Lucy-nee!"

Lucy and Michelle continued with their walk until she felt a surge of familiar magic that stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to her left and found herself staring at a magic shop.

"Isn't this…?" Lucy mumbled with a tone of shock, as she didn't hesitate and opened the door, revealing a room filled with items and magic.

"Lucy-nee?" Michelle questioned, before trailing behind her big sister and into a magic shop.

"Welcome!" exclaimed the shopkeeper as he has a wicked smile on his face, and his hands rubbing together.

Lucy immediately went straight towards the shopkeeper and asked, "Keys."

"Huh?"

"The celestial keys." Lucy clarified. "I sense several celestial keys within this store."

"Oh! Keys!" Stated the shopkeeper, he then pointed to the glass counter in front of him. "This thre-"

"Not these," Lucy quickly stated, cutting off the shopkeepers words. "A different one."

"Huh?"

"I sense other keys within this store." Lucy continues as she lifted her head a bit, as it reveals her deep chocolate eyes, piercing towards the shopkeeper, causing him to quiver. "Show. Them."

With panic, the shopkeeper quickly pulls out several keys attached by a metal hoop and placed it on the counter. Lucy's eyes widen, as she reached out her right hand. She gently touched the keys before asked another question, "Where is she? The girl that once owned these keys?"

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Somewhere within the Town

Igneel! Igneel!" exclaimed Natsu as he is trying to push through the girls, and tried to reach the center person. "Igneel!"

Yet, the moment he did, he came across a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. It was a person that he never met.

"Who the heck are you?"

The spiky-haired man was stoned to a shock of the blunt question, but quickly recomposed himself and said, "Maybe you know me as 'Salamander'."

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Magic Shop

"Disappeared?" Lucy questioned as her eyes narrowed, and her tone of voice is filled with confusion.

"Yes!" Answered the shopkeeper, "The girl was playing around with a newly-com device and transported away, only leaving her keys behind. I was gonna waited for her to return, and but so far, there's no luck."

_Why? Why is this happening?_ Lucy lowered her head, deep in thought as Michelle calls out to her. "Lucy-nee?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Michelle question, as she couldn't help but touch her sister's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lucy shakes her head, as she regains her composure. "It's nothing."

"Ummm," said the shopkeeper, catching Lucy's and Michelle's attention. "I want to ask, are you a friend of the girl?"

Lucy then snapped back her gaze at the shopkeeper, but at this time, showing warmth.

"Well, I guess you can say that." Lucy then took the keys and put hang it beneath her cloak, near her waist. As the shopkeeper caught a glimpse of shorts that the girl is wearing, with her pale thighs trapped by something. "I would also like to apologize for my friend's behalf of teleporting away with your merchandise. And to repay it, I would like to pay this particular silver key."Lucy using her right hand pointed at a silver key that is concealed away from her touch by the glass.

"Ah, why of course." said the shopkeeper as he took out the key and placed it in front of his customers. "It is a total of 20,000 jewels. Which it also covers the fee from the teleportation device." He smiled as he closed his eyes and rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Somewhere within the Town

The moment Natsu and Happy walked away from 'Salamander' introduction, he was chased and beaten to a blimp by the fangirls, as Happy was flying overhead, with pairs of feathery wings attached to his back, avoiding the situation.

"That's enough girls," said the 'Salamander' giving the girls a wink, "He didn't mean it either."

"You're so kind~~~" Squeak one of the girls, with hearts in her eyes.

The 'Salamander' then got a board and a pen and begin writing something. Once he's done, he handed the board and said, "I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends."

"I envy him~~" complained one of the girls, as others were squeaking and fawning over the 'Salamander'.

"I don't want it." Natsu puts it bluntly as he sweats drops, on the floor looking at the unknown, unnecessary person in front of him.

Yet, the moment Natsu said those words, he was then beaten and toss to the ground by the fangirls being angrily at him.

"It wasn't him," said Happy standing beside Natsu, as his face is eating the dirt and dust from the concrete ground.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome," said the 'Salamander', giving the girls a smirk that made them squeak once again. "But I have some errands to run at the port. So please excuse me." And right after those words, he snapped his fingers, as a purple flames came out from the ground near his feet as it was gently placed under his black shoes as he is levitating as he said his final words to the girls, "We're having a party on the ship tonight. Please come."

All the girls surrounded Natsu and Happy have hearts in their eyes as they agreed that they will come, as the 'Salamander' soared into the distant sky.

"What is he?" asked Natsu as he sits on the floor cross-legged with a confused face, as Happy just stared at the sky where the 'Salamander' left.

* * *

The keys lay in the palm of her hand, metal, and skin together. On this summer's day, there is a warmth to it, and the light played over the curves. With a tiny spark of joy, Lucy let her fingers curled around it.

"You seemed very happy Lucy-nee," Michelle commented, watching a smiling place on Lucy's lips.

"Is that so?"

Michelle nodded. "I didn't know that you have a friend that's also a celestial wizard, just like you!"

Lucy nearly stopped at her track, as her smile falters slightly before looking up at the sky. "Guess you can say that."

Michelle tilted her head to the side, confuse. "Where are we going now, Lucy-nee?"

Chocolate eyes smiled at Michelle, as Lucy answered. "Meeting an old friend."

* * *

"I'm so hungry…"

"Aye…"

Natsu and Happy are leaning against an alley wall, as their body slumps down to the ground with the vibe of depression arising. Natsu's stomach growls like a dragon, unable to control the hunger and demands for food.

"Do you have any more fish, Happy?" said Natsu weakly, looking at his partner sitting beside him, who is in the same state as him.

Happy shook his head, "We ate it all on the way here."

Natsu sighed in sadness as his stomach growls once more, as he slides down towards the floor and closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna die." cry Natsu.

* * *

Lucy stopped her track, as her eyes roam around anxiously. _Where is he? In the past, I meet him here with that 'faker', and now he's nowhere to be seen. Did I miss him?_

Michelle standing beside Lucy watching her every move, tilted her head confuse. Lucy moves around almost without end, as an electrical storm brews in her brain, giving her pain that is the same as an intense sorrow; perhaps as a sort of frozen panic with nowhere to go, nowhere to seek.

[Song: Fairy Tail- 'Snow Fairy']

[Fairy, where' you going?

We'll gather the light along the way

And make it shine upon a brand new day]

Lucy looked around for any sign. She looked side to side, and even behind her. _Where are you?_

Lucy begins walking ahead towards the street, as desperation arises from her. _Where are you?!_ She bit her lower lip in frustration.

"Lucy-nee? Where are you going?"

[Oh yeah, can you hear the voice that's calling you yet?

Oh yeah, it's raw and hoarse from screaming out to you,

Oh yeah, but it won't give up until you can answer it,

Oh yeah, Oh yeah]

_Natsu! Happy!_ Lucy shouted inside her mind, as her pace quickens. _Where are you two?!_

"Lucy-nee, wait a second. Please slow down, your health-" Michelle's words failed to reach her big sister, as she couldn't help but question her sister's action. _She's never like this, what's wrong? _

Lucy ran passed several stores and several sharp turns. But the sight of the people she loved the most is nowhere to be seen. Her breathing deepens. As she kept looking around.

[Though all this time has passed, I still remember,

the sun and moon and how they shine together.

It feels so strange when you are not here with me,

I need your smile just keeps me going.]

Lucy squatted down to her knees. _Please, just, please! Where are you?!_ Water starts to form in her eyes. As she felt like her hope was shattered, as everything becomes hard to breathe. Her head is pounding, as every cell in her body is screaming for oxygen. She keeps fighting until she feels like her head is about to explode.

"Lucy!" Michelle screams from behind her. Immediately, she rushes to her sister's side, bringing her arms around Lucy's shoulder. "Breathe, breathe."

Michelle desperately calls out. "Who you looking for? Tell me and I'll help. But please don't push your body any further!"

[In my heart, it's snowing. I'm trying my best to smile.

Slowly it's warming,

As fate is linking your heart with mine]

Just as Lucy lost her hope, as she continues to take several steps within the town as the sunsets. A sound journey to her ears. A sound that she is always familiar with that stopped in her tracks. A sound of a stomach growling, followed by a voice.

[Where' you going, we'll gather the light along the way,

And make it shine upon a brand new day.

Oh yeah, breaking like a wave on the shore of the ocean, all my feelings ebb and flow away.

The orange sunset fades to white and grey

Oh yeah, cherishing that rainbow we saw together, all the colors in my memory are turning into snow every day.]

Immediately, Lucy ran towards where the sound is. As every single, every minute, and every distance that she goes towards the sound, her heart starts to pound uncontrollably.

"Lucy-nee, please wait!"

[It's strange when you smile, I feel much stronger.

But when you laugh, it lifts me so much higher.

In my heart, it's snowing I'm trembling

But now you're here, tightly you hold me

and it's warming me right down my core]

As she continues running, she soon found herself in an alleyway, where two figures were laying on the ground. She stopped as her lips parted a bit, trembles. But yet, even so, she put a small smile on her face. And continues to walk towards the figure.

[Fairy, slowly but surely, you're walking your way

Just hang in there.

I've forgotten how it goes teach me how to laugh,

Because your smile is like a magic spell.

You could change the world I know,

Cause you've surely changed mine,

And that's why...]

With her footsteps, as it sings beneath with lovely sounds, it perks the ears of the pink-haired boy. As he pushes himself to a sitting position and eyed the figure walking towards him, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy stopped in front of the pink-haired boy and the blue cat. She pulls down her hood, as it reveals a marvelous beauty in front of Natsu, as her dark chocolate eyes meet the onyx eyes. She reached out her right hand, and let out a beautiful, heartwarming smiled, as Natsu's eyes widen, and Happy entranced by her. Michelle finally caught up, as she too couldn't help but entrance by the scene as well.

"Need any help?"

[You are my fairy]

* * *

**Next Chapter:** As There Is An Encounter That Starts It All, As There Is A Remembrance Of The Past, The Journey Still Continues

**A/N: **I'm back! This is going to be a redo of the unfinished fanfic from last year! I hope that this fanfic, still suits your taste!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: As There Is An Encounter That Starts It All, As There Is A Remembrance Of The Past, The Journey Still Continues

_A life with no adventure in it, is so boring_

_The least a friend can do, is stir a little trouble in your heart_

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- The Hargeon Restaurant

He licked his fleshy lips and grabbed a handful of oily hors d' oeuvres- tiny shrimps, fried to a crisp. He placed a pile of shrimp on his plate and drenched them in a creamy, sweet sauce. His hand clenched the oil shrimp and stuffed them into his mouth. He licked his fingers, smeared with creamy sauce. He then snatched a large chicken leg, and a large steak smearing with a rich, sweet sauce and popped them into his mouth. The steak is too thick to chew with his mouth closed, not that Natsu is ever concerned with.

"Yhurrr ah naiz burrzonn." [You're a nice person] said Natsu as he shoving a tremendous amount of food into his mouth, as he tries to speak as he chews and swallows at the same time.

"Yhup, yhup" [Yup, yup] Agreeing Happy as he stuffed an entire fish into his mouth, puffing out his cheeks.

Lucy couldn't help but giggled as if her gentle sound is both vibrant and heartwarming despite the people moving around chaotically. While Michelle is a little bit preoccupied, with her eyes glazed over at the mountain of food. She is already salivating at the thought of wanting to just take a single bite out of it.

"If you want, you can also dig in as well." Lucy offered.

The moment the words slipped out of Lucys' mouth, it was as if a heavyweight was lifted off of her shoulders. Lucy can see the emotion in Michelle's eyes-fathoms deep yet carried the warmth and life of a sunlight surface. It shines remarkably like tiny jewels in the thousands of hues of ocean waves, and a small touch of hazel radiating in soft sweeping arcs. "Really?!"

Lucy nodded.

"Yay!" In a burst of happiness, Michelle also digs in. She peeled away the oily corn husks wrapped around the tamale, the grease coating her fingers. She took a bite of the blend of cornmeal, chicken, and cream cheese. The cream cheese is smooth while the chicken felt rough, but the meat tasted immensely satisfying. The warm mixture is pure ambrosia in her mouth, and Lucy can tell immediately by her face.

"So your names are Natsu and Happy," Lucy started, taking her eyes off of Michelle and meet onyx eyes. The deepest shade of the richest earth, that always remind Lucy the love that it shines within throughout the black expanses of the universe with brilliant stars revealing under the guidance to those who's lost. "Why are you two in the alleyway?"

The single question from Lucy raised attention to Michelle. _Weren't they the ones that Lucy-nee wanted to meet? _

"Well," started Natsu as he swallowed his food down his throat. "We were supposed to find Igneel, but we got starved instead."

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Igneel?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep!" Natsu smiled but soon fades. "I heard that 'Salamander' is coming to this town, so we came. But it was the wrong person."

"This 'Salamander' didn't look like a salamander." Happy added, looking dejected as well.

"I believed that it was Igneel too."

Their happiness withered, as sadness drained their energy instead of skating over their skins. If Lucy would describe her heartache, it would be like the music of a great orchestra. At times it's quiet and allowed her to function, other times the violins would play, and she would be sad. Then, other times it would rise to a crescendo, and the anger would burst from her chest in a vicious shout of anguish. But right now, there is a flute playing, and she can remember the fondness, the determination that first set Natsu's heart blazing, is no other than Igneel.

"Just a curious thought," Lucy continues. "how could a human look like a 'Salamander'?"

"Hmm? He's not a human," answered Natsu very straightforwardly as his facial expression shows no confusion nor surprised as if it is a natural thing in the world. "Igneel is a real dragon."

Lucy's lips play a little 'o' shape before she changes it to a smile. "You do know that something that huge would be easily recognizable by the public and would never be found in this peaceful town."

After Lucy's words, Natsu and Happy were suddenly struck by lighting as their gears start working correctly. As their jaw drops, and eyes widen as well as water droplets forming on their forehead.

Lucy gently chuckles at their reaction, as to Happy and Natsu's ears the sound was addicting to hear, like a small jingle bell. "A dragon huh, I hope that you can meet this dragon of yours."

Natsu and Happy looked at Lucy, and replied with a grin, "I hope so too!"

Then, came along a peaceful silence, that caressed her skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing her soul, unlike ever before. But all must ends soon, as loud screeching voice erupts.

"Salamander-sama~!" The voices of the girls easily reached to Lucy's ears, showering of what's not love but admiration. "I wish I would have been on his ship!"

"I know right! I would've died for to be on the ship of one and only Salamander of Fairy Tail!"

A pause from Natsu, as his ears, perk up.

"I also heard how he is the strongest fire mage in the world!" The girl sighs in disbelief but also joy. "I just would have wished that I could see his magic~!"

If anger can be a color, it would surely be a bright crimson red, that represents the fires of fury that are smoldering in Natsu's narrowed eyes.

"Fairy Tail…." Natsu mumbles, before start dashing towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Natsu! Wait a sec!" Happy calls out, trailing behind the pink-haired boy flying, with pairs of beautiful wings on its back.

Lucy watches as the silhouette disappears behind closed doors. Before long, Lucy also stood up from her seat, as her right-hand touches Michelle's dark blond hair. Crumbles of bread dusted on her lips, that Lucy couldn't help but grab a nearby napkin and gently patting on her lips.

"I'm going out for a bit, I take it that you can meet me later by the shore?"

Michelle swallows before continues. 'Wait, let me com-"

Before Michelle even finishes, Lucy cuts in placing her index finger at the tip of Michelle's' nose. "You worry too much Michelle, I'll be fine. Meet us by the shore once you finished."

"Us?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, us."

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Near the Shore

The sand is the most gentle hue of gold, almost earthen and muted, the humble star of the scene. Then there is the seaweed, the flora in those salty waves, as deeply green as any high summer foliage. Not to mention, upon the softly rolling dunes is the tall lively grass that whispers so sweetly into the gusting breeze.

Before long for Lucy even touch the salty waters, her eyes sets upon a smoke erupting in the distance coming from a ship. "He'll never learn his lesson, won't he."

With those words, Lucy couldn't help herself and reach out several keys each presented in silver and gold. Carefully, Lucy took one gold key with an imprint that represents an ocean wave. _I wonder if I can still use it. _

Hesitantly, Lucy came closer to the salty waters and placed the key inside. She took a deep breath and chanted. "Open, Gate of the-"

Her words immediately cut away, as the pain starts coursing through her. It's more than just a slight tingle that ran underneath her skin, rather as if someone had attached a live wire to each of her nerves, and his body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulsing through her arm and spread to her body.

Chocolate eyes widen upon the sensation, as the hand that holds the key emits a black looking lightning surrounding it. Her hands trembled slightly, as sheer of golden light appears, and before Lucy knew, another hand reached out and caress her right.

Instantly, Lucy's looked to her right and saw the familiar companion- with his hair brought memories of golden wheat fields, of those many-hued stems danced in the autumn light; whispering gentle songs into the wind: matched with an elegant dark suit- Loke.

"What are you thinking Lucy?!" Quickly, the golden lion takes the keys away from Lucy's hands, while the other gently holds her shaking hands. "Are you asking for a death wish?!"

"Loke…"

Loke then looks around, before meeting his gaze at Lucy's. "Where's Michelle?"

"Back at the restaurant."

"What?" Loke continues, "Even though I specifically told her to not let you out of sight."

"I was the one that told her to stay there. She'll meet us back here after she's finished." Lucy replied. " If you're gonna blame, blame me."

Loke only sighs at Lucy's words. "You know damn well that I can't blame you." He continues. "So? Where's the other you?"

"Huh?"

"Figured that since you have these keys with you, you must at least meet your past self. Where is she anyway?" Loke's eyes glanced around at the empty shore, to where there's no one except Lucy and himself.

Lucy parted her lips, but before she can, another explosion rings out catching both of their attentions.

"Shoot, Natsu!" Lucy's eyes then targeted at the ship that is already getting smaller by the passing second. Lucy walks forward, and before long her shoes touch the salty waters. Her eyes glanced down to the water, as Loke took her left hand and placed the keys in the palm.

"Go help him, but don't ever use these keys again, got it?" Loke continues. " I know how much you missed them, but using these will put you in danger. And I don't ever want to see that, ever again."

Upon hearing Loke's words, Lucy placed a small smile on her lips and nodded. "I know."

"Call me, when you need me." And with that, Lok's body starts emitting gentle warm light, as soon as his body was engulfed by it, not leaving a single trace of him behind. Lucy then looked at the keys placed in her hand, as she couldn't help but wrapped in her fingers, and close to her chest. "I'm sorry."

With her eyes slowly opens, the nearby flowers turned brown, curled, and stiff. It cracked in the summer breeze, as the stem and leaves drooped. The once brilliant colors faded, as same goes with the flourished lush green grass that soon turned into yellow-brown.

With ease, Lucy lifted her right hand towards the sea. _ I might not be able to do what Gray does, but this should at least be able to stop the boat to continue. _ Lucy narrowed her eyes, as she spoke in a single word.

"Freeze."

The water that once ran so freely in the failing of the night sky, is now trapped in an icy form, beautiful under the glare of the luminous pearl. Frozen along with the ship, trapped in the sea of ice.

* * *

Location: Somewhere in a Forest

"What a...sorrowful sky that is." said a boy with short dark hair wearing a high collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso, and a small pendant around his neck. He lays along against the golden grass with his head resting on his head, as he looks up at the night sky, with his hair covering his eyes.

As he was peacefully staring, he immediately sat up from his seat. As he then snapped his eyes dark, hollow eyes towards the right where there rest a sea of water "This magic?!"

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Salamander's Ship

"What the hell?!" The Salamander exclaim, as he couldn't believe his very eyes. The sea is frozen solid, thick as it showed a perfect reflection as clear as a mirror of the night sky. Not to mention, the unnaturally cold the ice emitted around them, the type that makes Salamander shivers, as if death has just walked upon the very ground that he stands. "Where did all this ice came from?!"

"The rocking..stopped" Natsu struggling to breathe out with his words, as his arms is still a bit wobbly to try to push himself up.

"Boss!"

The Salamander turns to where one of his lackeys stands before him, looking very displeased and worried. " The controls aren't working anymore! The ship is stuck!"

The Salamander clicked his tongue before his eyes were directed to Natsu finally gained his footing and questioned. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard?"

* * *

Before long, Lucy finally reaches the ship as her eyes then caught on to Natsu, standing tall and proud, while emitting his wrath upon those in front of him.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Happy asked as he saw Lucy standing on the sheets of ice.

"I figured that Natsu might need some help."

"Oh, so you were the one that did this?! Amazing!" Happy cheerfully complimented. "Your magic is almost similar to Gray!"

Lucy smiled at Happy's remark. "Is that so?"

"Aye!"

* * *

"Yeah, so what?!" The Salamander annoyingly replied to Natsu's previous question. "Get him, men!"

"Right!"

"Let me get a closer look at you!" Natsu then beings to take off the outer sweater that covers both of his arms.

"You're not worried?" asked Happy looking at Lucy.

Lucy replied even without looking directly at Happy. "He's strong. Just like in the past. That determination can save his friends, and the anger he felt is the power he expresses to his friends." Happy looked at Lucy confused.

"Past?"

"That's what makes him strong." Lucy continues.

Natsu tossed away his jacket, as two of the buffy men starts dashing towards him with their fists in the air. Meanwhile Happy tilted his head as Lucy continues, "Afterall,"

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu continues as then a hand reached out towards him, as veins start popping.

"He's/I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail!" Lucy and Natsu said at the same time. But with Lucy only spoke in a low voice, as she smiled, while Natsu is a scorching flame with the storm brewing. Happy looked at Lucy dumbfounded.

Natsu's right hand shoved one of the men's faces towards another as the impact knock them out unconscious. As Natsu's right arm bares the flames of his beloved guild mark.

"Wha?!" Shocked the 'Salamander'

"I've never seen you before!" Natsu countries as the heat start raising.

"Wha! That mark!" Exclaim one of the goons.

"He's real Bora-san!"

"I-Idiot!" Panicked Bora, sweating a little bit. "Don't call me by that name!"

"Bora. Bora of Prominence." Happy started, "He was banished from a mage guild called 'Titan Nose' several years ago. He committed several thefts using magic and got banished."

"I don't care if you are a bastard or a good person." Natsu's veins continue to pop as he grinds his teeth together. "But I can't forgive you using our name."

Right at that moment, gigantic purple flames engulfed Natsu, with Bora standing in front, with his right hand reached out. "Whatever! You're just a noisy brat!"

Within the flames, was a silhouette of Natsu collapsing down on the wooden ground as the flames continue to eat him. Happy looked Lucy to wonder if there's an expression of fear, but only to find her smiling slightly.

"Hmph" Bora chuckles at his deeds.

"Awful." said the flames that made Lucy smiled even brighter.

As the silhouette begins to stand up, as the voice continues. "What is it? Are you a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful 'fire'". And with those words, the purple fire that was once surrounding Natsu was getting devoured by Natsu.

Bora's jaw dropped, and the expression of shock was placed on his face.

Natsu is then standing strong as he wipes his mouth. "Thanks for the food."

"Wha-wha-wha…" Bora tries to express his words, as his words were stuck in his throat before he can force it out. "What is he-?!"

"Fire…?!"

"Did he just eat fire?!"

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy clarified.

"Now that I've eaten, I can feel my power!" Exclaim Natsu as he begins charging up, emitting a tremendous amount of heat. "Here I come!" As Natsu begins to suck a colossal size of air.

"Bora-san!" said one of Bora's goons pointing at Natsu. "I've seen him before!"

"Huh!?"

Natsu's hands were then placed on his mouth clasped together like a tunnel.

"Rosy hair and a scales like a scarf," The goon still trembles as water immerse his eyes. "No doubt! He's the real-"

Yet, before he can finish, a scorching brilliant, flames were released through the tunnel devouring all its enemies. And within the flames and amidst, is Bora shivering crazy.

"Remember it well." threaten Natsu as his right hand was engulfed by his flames. As he charged towards Bora. "This is the Fairy Tails-"

"MAGE!" As his fist collides with Bora's head as it was smashed down towards the wooden ground, as it Bora jumping right back up because of the force and finally resting at the burning ground.

"He hasn't changed one bit," Lucy mumbled as Happy looking at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Have you and Natsu met before?" Happy asked as he raised his paw.

Lucy eyed at the cat, as she lifts her left index finger on her lips and smiled.

"Lucy-nee!"

A familiar voice calls out, grabbing Lucy and Happy's attention while Natsu is on a rampage. In the eyes of Lucy, is Michelle walking very slowly on the ice waving at her. Lucy in response waved back.

"Are you alright, Lucy-nee?" Michelle questioned, checking around Lucy's body for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, you worry too much," Lucy replied. Just as Lucy was about to continue, an angry shout cut's in. "What's with all this ruckus?!"

"Oh my, it's the army," Lucy announced as she watches the royal armies march towards them, as few starts slipping on the ice. Then, a hand is placed in front of Lucy in a protective form, as Michelle hissed towards them.

"Lucy-nee, please stay back. I'll take-"

Before even Michelle finishes, Lucy and she have suddenly pulled away. Lucy couldn't help but notice the warmth being emitted on her right wrist.

"Crap! Let's get outta here!" Shouted Natsu with each of his words meant brewing with troubles, with his hands grabbing onto Michelle's and Lucy's; while for Happy flying in the brilliant sky as Natsu calls out a name that Lucy couldn't believe that she'll hear it again.

"Luce!" The single name, made her eyes widen with glassy waters. " Michelle! Do you want to join us? Join Fairy Tail?"

"We would love too!"

Her smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. It was like the sun opened its eager light to shine about her, only brightening her perfectly aligned teeth. Michelle eyed her big sister and smiled as well.

A word of remembrance that starts it all, as a single adventure with a twisted fate, all boils down to journey that has been written, but not yet forgotten by a single lost fairy.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **As The Journey Still Continues, As There's Questions Left to Ask, Never Forget To Smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: As The Journey Still Continues, As There are Questions Left to Ask, Never Forget To Smile.**

_Smile is not always the sign of joy_

_Sometimes it's a way of telling that I'm not happy but still trying to be fine_

* * *

**Location: Magnolia Town-Fairy Tail Guild**

The flowers are a new masterpiece, changing the frameless scenery gazing upward at the ever-present sky. The warmth of the land that gives thanks to the heat of the summer sun. There are faded rainbows that arise from the earth and water, yet nothing can beat the golden rays that shine down on the nostalgia building before Lucy and Michelle.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed as he felt giddy with excitement.

"It's beautiful!" Michelle exclaimed, using her right hand hovering over her dazzling eyes to look at the structure before her. "It's sure is big right, Lucy-nee?"

Lucy nodded with a gentle smile on her face, engraving every aspect of the structure before her. The shape, color, height, texture, everything- into her mind- the beginning of an end, as the end of a start. Her quiet reply reached Natsu' 's ears, as he felt quite ticked by her response, wanting Lucy to be impressed by it. But immediately held back, as chocolate eyes were locked into his.

"It's beautiful, you have such a pretty looking guild." Lucy's words were soft, like the dazzling honey dripping over the sweets to make everything perfect and balanced. Her soothing tone surprised Natsu and Happy, as they stared at Lucy dumbfounded before his lips broke into a grin.

The very first step is just as Lucy remembered. The voices babbled happily like a mountain river. The laughter is the summer rain singing in harmony with the birdsong. Every time she hears it, no matter the weather or any circumstances, the sun is always brightened. It was as if their joyous sound lifted a veil from her eyes and allowed her to see the world as she dreamed and wished. It's funny how laughter can do that, those honest rumblings of the souls.

"Mira-chan!" A voice perked up, as chocolate eyes followed to the sound and met a well-aged man calling out to a long silver-haired girl. "Could you bring three bears over here?"

"Sure, well!" Her voice is the same, young and beautiful. Cheerful and brimming with pure light that makes her appearance in the room like winter snow billowing on her maroon dress, serving her customers- no- her guild members- her family members the drinks that they ordered. Soon enough, everything plays out just as before, and happiness was all Lucy can see just as back.

"Wow!" Michelle expresses her astonishment. "There's a lot of people." Michelle gasps slightly. She points towards the scene in front of her, with her eyes shining like a jewel. "That person just transformed into a different lady!" Following the direction where Michelle points, Lucy's eyes focused onto the same silver-haired girl who now wears a trickster face of an acute age lady lecturing Wakaba Mine.

_It would seem that besides my past self, nothing else has occurred differently. _Chocolate eyes scanned the room. _But I should still keep an eye out for anything unusual. _With the disappearance of Lucy's past self, it is already worrisome that something and somewhere that the timeline has changed. Any more changing of the story will undoubtedly bring forth terrifying consequences that even Lucy herself can't imagine. After all, dealing with time is not a wise choice for any wizard to mess with.

"Oh my! Loke-san!" Michelle's eyes widened in surprise, as she clasped her hands together. The very words from her younger sister brought back Lucy's consciousness and directed her eyes towards the handsome playboy, with gorgeous women swarming around him. Like a light bulb that just turned on, Michelle quietly whispered to Lucy's ears, as fights broke out in the background as usual. "Is this the past self of Loke?"

With her soft lips curled, she placed her finger on her own lips. "For now, let's just watch."

With a cherry nod, Michelle watches as the fights between the guild broke out in a split of a second. And like a bowling pin, with a single strike from Natsu, burst forth the chains of dogs and cats, growling and scratching at each other without any restrictions. So enough, the whole hall became a battlefield of hungry, idiotic animals.

"My, a newcomer?"

Chocolate eyes drifted away from the scene and smiled upon the silvery wizard that radiant the smile's equivalence.

"Wow! You're so pretty!" Michelle exclaimed, covering her lips that are forming a big 'o'. "You look just like the one from the magazine!"

"My," Mirajane placed her hand on her cheek, that's dusted with blossoms. "You must be talking about the weekly sorcerer. Thank you for the compliment!" Her eyes then traveled to Lucy's, whose hood and cloak completely covered any physical features that give her identity away.

Noticing the stares, Lucy shifted her head towards Mirajane that just smiled at her. "I guess you heard about our guild. "

Lucy nodded in reply.

"I hope this doesn't scare you away. It's usually like this." Mirajane tilts her head down slightly, wanting to get a little peek under the black hoodie.

"Don't worry," Lucy started, eyes cast on the battlefield, where the fights are starting to get dangerously spicy with the arts of magic. "This is the tradition of Fairy Tail….I would be surprised if things are changing from what I remembered,"

"They're gonna use magic, big sis!"

_Remembered? _ Mirajane cautiously thought to herself, as she glanced at the two newcomers from head to toe. _I have never seen them before. I guess they must have read the weekly sorcerer magazine._ _Since all they ever write about are the achievements that our guilds put on. _Mirajane slightly chuckles to herself.

"That's enough!" A humongous dark shadow loomed over them, covering the brightest day with the darkest night. "Cut it out, you fools!"

Michelle stares at awe, blinking furiously and tilting her head back to see the top of the shadow's head. But unknowingly to her, she bent far back that her body collapsed, unable to maintain the balance of her weight, and landed on her butt. "Ow!"

"Michelle!"

With the heavy silence, the only voices that are being exchanged are Lucy and her sister, that caused a wearily glances from others.

"You alright?" Lucy asked, dusting Michelle's skirt as she replied with a nod.

"A newcomer?"

With the eerie shadow looming above her, Lucy directed her attention. Under his gaze, Lucy should have been cowering in fear, and bawling her eyes out in compliance. But this time, it's different.

"Wow! Wow!" Michelle circles around the shadow's feet, dancing and looking at every corner of the magnificent creature before her. "Is this actually a person? Can a person become this big? Can I also become this big if I eat enough food?"

A chuckle erupted from Lucy's mouth that sings a dear lullaby for all the guild members to hear. A calming voice that's addictive to listen. "Michelle, come now. Don't be rude towards the guild master."

"So, you know me?" The shadow shrinks by the passing second, revealing the familiar grandpa that vows to protect his family and guild- Makarov.

"I have heard rumors and gossip, but nothing else."

Makarov hums. Through the guild master's eyes, not everything is published through the weekly sorcerer magazines, and even if it did, the information would be altered. Makarov, on the other hand, doesn't much fancy the info of his dearly children being sold out and became the apple of the eye. So instead of writing information regarding his children's wizardly skills and life, he allowed the reporters to write about their several accomplishments that have been lurking in time. Secondly, it couldn't be the guild members due to the shared and promised vows, especially for those who had left. So that only goes one thing: _This person knows me..first handed. _Hiding away his doubts and curiosity, Makarov smiled with open arms. "Nice to meet you!"

For every crime that's committed, there must be a price to pay. However, that's not the opposite in the world of Fairy Tail. With a single passion, the letters of reports burned from Makarov's hand, as he declared proudly. "Forget about the council members!"

With each word, it holds righteousness. And with each moral comes from the desire of the member's heart. The speech that Makarov made holds dearly to the guild members and the traditions of their ways. "Do whatever you think is right. That's the way of Fairy Tail!"

"Things never change," Lucy mumbled, as she watched from the sideline of her beloved members' cheers in unison. _And I hope it never did. _ With the jeering laughter, comes the blackened night that's decorated in thousands of jewels.

Lucy carefully looked at the back palm of her right hand that marked the pink Fairy Tail sigma. She touches the sigma with slight hesitation, for she believes that if she reaches ever so slightly, the mark will disappear from her sigh again. Or her tainted hands that drenched in blood would tarnish the innocence of her guild and her beloved ones. She prayed that she made the right call of joining the guild.

"Lucy-nee, look!" Michelle happily shows off her left hand that bears the golden sigma. "She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail!"

"Good for you, Michelle."

"Jeez Natsu," One of the guild members stared heartily at the two newcomers. "Where did ya find such a cutie?"

"I envy you~" The drunken one spewed, laying on top of his fellow friend. "I wonder if she'll join my team~."

The other drunkard rolled their eyes as he noticed Natsu wandering off. "Where are you going, Natsu?"

"Work." He instantly replied, walking towards the billboard that's pinned by thousands of paper requests. "Cause I got no money."

His onyx eyes scanned across the board, focusing on the number of jewels that are expressed across his sight that he immediately snatched the one that had a significant amount smeared in bold. "160,000 jewels for exterminating thieves! Ya, this seems-"

"No way!" Makarov shouted as he sat on the counter table, slamming down his staff. His glaring eyes focus on one particular boy- Romeo- holding his tiny hands into tight fists that tries to contain his bubbling anger and swelling tears that he refuses to let fall. "Your dad is a mage! We have no mages here who can't take care of themselves!"

Through the rush of anger, Makarov let out the next phrase he knew he couldn't take back- especially as the pride of a wizard, and heart of a worried son. "Go home and drink milk or something!"

Like a knife that pierced Romeo's heart, he thrust back his fist and slammed directly at the Makarov's face, with a heated cry. "Idiot!" Romeo runs as his little legs can carry, wiping away the tears that have finally fallen. "Damn it!"

The further he runs, the smaller his tiny silhouette becomes, as it disappears towards the dawn that's coming from the entrance doors. Chocolate eyes follow where Romeo had run off before a loud crack erupted in the guild.

"Hey, Natsu! Don't break the board!"

The single paper that Natsu used to hold crumpled and wrinkled away, by the sheer force of smashed against the board, leaving several split lines. As for Natsu himself, he is already on his way walking with Happy by his side, where Romeo has runoff. Seeing the action from Natsu, the Master couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Master, you sure about this?" A member leaned in, as his voice quivers in concern. "He's going to save Macao, you know."

"That's why he's still a kid. "

"All this is gonna do is hurt Macao's pride."

The Master sighed once again and was about to speak until a soft, angelic voice cut into the conversation. "Then tell me, between pride and family, which is more important?"

With the voice, all eyes turned towards the mysterious, hoodie girl that suddenly started speaking. "A person's pride can be earned back over and over again. But a family can't." Lucy shifted her gaze towards the Master. "For there's only one person that is named Macao in the entire world. For there is only one specific person that can fit in the boy's heart."

With a heavy heart and dragging steps, Romeo walks down the streets as the warmth of the sunlight casting down on him. He rubs his eyes as tiny teardrops refuse to lift up. Every tear that he shed went unnoticed by anyone, of the pain and sadness he felt. That is, till a hand gently rubbing his hair, where his eyes glanced forward and saw a familiar dragon boy walking ahead of him.

"A family member can't be replaced. An irreplaceable love and an irreplaceable family is what you might call it. Having to cherish something so deeply is a wonderful and beautiful thing, doncha think?"

As her words are finished, she slightly bowed at the guild members and the Master before walking towards the direction of Natsu is heading, leaving all the guild members stunned and speechless as they watched the hoodie girl disappear into the light as well.

"Wow," Awe one of the guild members, breaking the eerie silence. "She's something."

Master, on the other hand, kept eyeing on the guild's door, as he took in a drink of the cold beer. He sighs.

* * *

**Location: Near Magnolia Town-Road to Mt. Hakobe**

"Why are you here, ….Lucy?" Natsu asks as he's rocking of the carriage has already caused severe damage to his mental state. As for Happy, being a cheeky cat with his cheeky smile.

"Why not?" Lucy answered, crossing her legs on the opposite side of the seat where Natsu is lying. "You invited my sister and me to your guild. You can't just leave me there."

"Speaking of that, "Happy raised his paw. "Where is your sister?"

"She is on an errand," Lucy answered. Before she entirely set out, she remembered how Michelle begged her to come for any potential dangers that lurked in the Mt. Hakobe. However, Lucy, on the other hand, has a different assignment for her. She wants her to keep a keen eye on Loki, and help her find a place to live for the time being. After all, the celestial spirit that she has now cannot live any longer in the earthly worlds; the same goes for this present timed Loki. _After I come back, I must go confront Loki at once. _As Lucy is immersed in her thoughts, Natsu tries to say something, but the sudden swinging and bumpy of the ride make Natsu groan, and his stomach turns.

"Happy," Lucy begins, grabbing the cat's attention. "May you please, scoot over?"

"Aye!" Replied Happy, as he flew over his head, as Lucy took the chance to directly move towards Natsu, holding his head on her lap. The silky fabric brushed against Natsu's skin, giving him a slight comfort, followed by the stroke of gentle movement on his head, eased his motion sickness. Both Happy and Natsu were surprised by Lucy's actions, but the gentleness that she gave off soon made Natsu dozed into a blissful dream. Lucy smiled, at Natsu's expression that soon melted into comfort, before turning her eyes towards Happy, who's hovering in the air.

"Come here, Happy." Lucy says, "It's better when we are together, no?"

Happy's eyes Lucy for a quick second before replying with an 'Aye.' He slowly descends towards Lucy's other lap and rests there. Having two of her loveable friends beside her once more, she gentle stroke both of them, as she lets out a soft, angelic voice:

**Nightcore- Spring Day**

**I'm missing you**

**And I don't know what to do**

**I'm missing you**

**These pictures are just remind me of you**

**I'm missing you**

Her voice rings out gently as possible before, skiing on the brink of the thin ice of the beloved ones she wanted to see.

**And time is just so cruel**

**I hate this trying to see you once**

**Never worked out once**

**Where do we find a chance?**

The carriage continued to rock nonstop, but her voice was steady, Natsu's ears perked up as his eyes fluttered open. Having her voice traveling through his ears, he gently let the sound seep in.

**Feels so cold like winter**

**It's August and not December**

**With my heart**

**I walk alone across time**

**This train is a snowpiercer**

But the words Lucy sings hold a deep, mournful meaning that Natsu cannot interpret. To him, it sounds like longing. Happy's eyes linger on Lucy, as she continues to sing.

**Wanna take you by the hand **

**And forge across the other end of the earth**

**Tell me how much more should I long for you**

**And pray for spring to come forth**

In Happy's eyes, Lucy is a beautiful fairy-like person. A sprite that's filled with warmth and love, but has coldness and sadness in her voice

**Little specks of dust**

**Floating around in the air**

**Floating around in the air **

**If I was snow in the air, will I get to you**

**Just a little bit faster?**

While for Lucy herself, she dreams and remembers the past when she, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Gray experience their everlasting adventures-the start of everything. The struggles she went through, the love she received, and, most of all, the irreplaceable friends she held dear.

**Snowflakes keep**

**Falling down, they drift away, further around**

**I'm missing you**

**I'm missing you**

**Oh I miss you**

**And how long do I have to wait?**

While outside of the carriage, lies the rider, carefully listening to the lost fairy's words. Each word melted the rider's heart, as he tugs the straps that held the horse, making the ride a bit more steady-paced. Lucy's eyes then linger towards the opposite windows, as her voice never once broke with the beat and the rhythms of the music playing in her mind. The scenery was freshly colored with green, as she can also see a beautiful creature soaring through the sky, embracing the wind and the sun; arching and flapping its sapphire wings dipped in midnight black- a life-changing butterfly.

**How many sleepless nights**

**Do I have to take, to finally see you**

**To see you**

**To meet you**

**Only you **

As Lucy's voice begins to die down, her next phrase makes Natsu's and Happy's hearts filled with pain, like tiny daggers piercing it. With her voice finally disappearing, Lucy's hands still gently stroked her beloved partners, as then, she felt both incoming warmth grasping tightly from her hands. Natsu's right-hand held Lucy's left, and Happy's paw touches Lucy's right.

"Sorry…" Natsu sulked.

"Aye." Happy agrees with his unusual, sad tone.

Lucy blinked at her partner's response. "Why are you apologizing?"

Natsu and Happy tried to look at each other, but couldn't due to the position. Lucy noticed the silent treatment and wrapped her arms around her partners and brought them close to her chest, with a reply. "If you truly feel bad, then next time, promise me you won't leave me again?"

As the carriage then suddenly stops, Lucy then lets go of the embrace as Natsu and Happy pull themselves away from Lucy's lap and look at each other before giving her a cheeky grin. "Aye!"

Her softened lips curled into a smile, as the driver from the front yelled in chattering teeth. "Sorry! But we can't go any further!"

The moment the doors opened from the back of the carriage, a harsh breeze pierced their faces, as Lucy's hood fell off, revealing her beauty to the icy world. Her long, blonde hair flutters within the blizzard wind, as she sits on the edge of the carriage that's already been frozen with cold snow. Meanwhile, Happy desperately hanging onto the doors, and Natsu unfazed by the harsh wind, took a few steps out into the snowstorm. Lucy jumped off the carriage edge, as her boots sank into the snow quickly, as she walked towards the driver; giving the payment and an additional tip, The river raised an eyebrow at Lucy, as she pulled out a fire lacrima under her cloak and gifted it to him.

"For your transportation, and this," Lucy held the fire lacrima in her hand higher. "Is for you to pass the cold."

The drink blinked before gratefully accepted her payment, and offered that he be her private carrier when it comes to transportation, with no refund. In return, Lucy thanked the driver before his carriage traveled back to where the summer heart once was.

Chocolate eyes watch as the driver safely exits from her sight, she turns towards Natsu, who had the least effect, while Happy is desperately clinging onto Natsu's arm for heat.

"So, this is the area?" Lucy asked, scanning the open field that is left with only a single color-white. "It's strange that since it's summertime, this area is still heavily-"

She held her breath, unknowingly realizing that Natsu's face was only an inch away from her, as she felt something warm around her neck. Her fingers touch the edges, pressing the scaly surface, as she realizes that it's his muffler that he's giving to her.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Natsu asked, as his eyes locked into the chocolate ones. When she's busy gazing around the area, he noticed Lucy's pale skin, flushed in blossom pink around her nose and cheeks. When their eyes interlocked, Natsu couldn't pry away for her eyes to shine in brilliance, like a jewel that's mesmerizing to take.

"Uh, yeah…" Lucy says as she plays a small smile. "I..guess." She buried her face deeper into the scarf, wanting to hide her expression, as she quietly mumbles "...Thanks."

"Uh… yeah.." Natsu replied, scratching his bare neck, as he felt something stir inside him uncomfortably and fuzzy. _I wonder if I'm getting hungry… _And unknowingly to him, his action let out an immense heart that started to melt off several flurries of snow within his surroundings, causing Happy to quickly fly away from Natsu and went straight towards Lucy. Natsu turned around and started marching towards an unknown destination. "Right, Let's go!"

Lucy nodded her head as her eyes narrowed in thought. _It's...different from the past. He would never give me his muffler, but now… I wonder if I made a wrong choice of joining the guild when I could've looked and protected them from afar. I just hope that whatever comes next, does not make me regret the choices I make. _

"Lushi?"

In response, Lucy replied back with a slight tilt of her head. "Yes, Happy?"

"What's wrong?"

Lucy smiled softly at Happy as she replied with a shake of her head as she gazed at the back of the dragon boy. "Nothing, Happy. There's nothing wrong…."

* * *

Next Chapter: As One Never Forget To Smile, As The Nightmares rises, I'll Still Wait For Your Return


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** As One Never Forgets to Smile, As the Nightmares Rises, I'll Still Wait for Your Return

_You told me that dreams can come true_

_But you forgot to tell me that nightmares are dreams too_

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in the Mountains**

A hideous roar echoes within the deep, massive forest as the birds arching their wings as they are soaring across the deep, blue skies. The sun beats down the trillions of seas of trees, making it glisten in jewels. And within the jewels flows several strands of golden hair rushing through the deep, dim trees.

Another roar is heard. Followed by a sound of beating heart rapidly echoing deep within a figure's body. Blood starts pumping, as the dark chocolate eyes begin to drift into sleep. But its mind is snapping the character awake, alerting the danger.

* * *

**Location: ****Near Magnolia Town- Mt. Hakobe**

_Warmth. _

After so long without it, Lucy is surprised by the warmth emitted from Natsu; it was not hot enough to burn her this time that it brought a tiny smile on her lips, as she trails behind the rumbling dragon boy, screaming out his companion's name.

"Macau! Are you here!" His voice resounded through the lands of the wintery blizzard. "Were you done in by balakan?!"

Chocolate eyes close. _It's alright. This is Natsu, he won't hurt me…_In her mind, Lucy knows that the pink-haired boy before her, is not the same one from her timeline, however, deep inside Lucy knows that despite the difference in the timeline, the person never changes. Whether it's Natsu or the demon inside of him, nothing changes the fact of the day when tragedy falls upon them. _Eight years…._ Chocolate eyes looked up at the sky. _So little time….will I even able to- _

"Lushi, look out!"

A shout instantly breaks Lucy's thoughts from herself, as her eyes come face to face with a rush of a blur, her hands that are once cuddling Happy immediately let go. And before she knew, she was already out of Natsu's hair, and the distance between them grew as she realized who was carrying her- the Vulcan.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Location: Fairy Tail- ****Near Magnolia Town**

Makarov's eyes wrinkled at the words imprinted heavily at the newspaper in his hands.

"Something wrong, Master?" Mirajane asked, placing a nice, cold brew next to him, as he still sits on the bar counter.

"No…" Makarvo folded the newspaper, as it burst into flames in the palm of his hands, slowly distinguishing and devouring every piece of the paper the news had brought. "It's nothing…" His eyes fixated at the newspaper that he was just reading, crumbling, withering, ashes dances with the gentle wind.

Michelle's eyes narrowed from afar, as he sat at a table close to Loki, but far from Makarvo's eyes. She takes a sip of the drink that Mirajane offers to her- strawberry smoothie- a very delicious, creamy juice that immediately sends her head over heels for this divine substance. However, the burning paper kept her sanity, as it serves as a reminder not to let down her guard. _That news is spreading fast. _Her eyes wandered to the door. _Lucy-nee…._

* * *

**Location: ****Mt. Hakobe- In the Ice Cave at the Peak of the Mountain**

"Romeo would be saddened by this," Chocolate eyes as the Vulcan dances eagerly and happily around her. She lightly smiled as the Vulcan, who finally paid attention to her. Her sweeten voice calls out. "Macau."

"Woman~" The white snow monkey loomed over Lucy, as his eyes engulfed with lust.

Slowly, and carefully Lucy stretched her hands towards the beast. Her hands caress gently at the tip of the monkey's skin that a sudden surge of magic caused a shiver down the monkey's back. The ice within the cave slowly starts to melt, as the black miasma forms around Lucy. "Don't..**.**move."

The Vulcan's eyes widen in fear that ceased any lust or happiness that he usually has. Due to the pressure and the uneasiness that's brewing inside of him, he took a step back; quickly. Jumping further away from the woman before him, back glued to the icy walls.

"No need to be afraid…" Her soft words brought calmness, but the aura that she admits tells a threatening tale instead. She slowly raised to her feet, inching closer to the Vulcan, " It won't hurt unless you move."

"W-woman…" The Vulcan stuttered as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I'm going to separate your soul from Macau. " Lucy raised her hand as the black miasma swirls at her finger. "So please, don't mo-"

"Where are Macau and Lucy?!"

A sudden shout from behind immediately caused Lucy to disperse her magic, as her attention directed towards Natsu, who quickly slipped when his shoes came in contact with ice and started spinning as he smashed to the end of the next ice wall. Taking this chance, the Vulcan detached himself from the walls as he raised his fist high in the air looming over her.

"Lushi!" Happy panicked, rushing towards her, as Lucy turns her head around, as the fist begins plummeting down. "Watch out!"

"Woman, bad!"

Feeling a pressure coming from behind, Lucy's eyes looked to its left behind and raised her left arm as the impact hit. Making her feet sliding across the slippery floor. Her left arm covering her face imprinted a purple bruise, but Lucy didn't scream nor winced in pain. She shook her right arm slightly as if it was nothing.

"Lucy, you alright?" Questioned Natsu, who finally managed to get up from the slippery floor and walk towards Lucy, who gives him a quick nod, before returning her gaze towards the monkey who has its right arm smashed on the ground, creating a crack.

"Hey, monkey!" Natsu pointed at him with a scowl on his face. "Where have you taken-"

However, before Natsu can finish, the Vulcan came rushing towards them-specifically Lucy. He then leaped into the air as he clenched his right hand into a ball and struck Lucy. "WOMAN!"

However, Natsu jumped in front of Lucy with his right arm above his head. The strength within collision caused the Natsu's knee to bend slightly as the ice cracked beneath him.

"Listen here, monkey." Natsu begins, as then Lucy jumps high in the air and does a kick to the monkey's face using her right leg, causing the monkey to crash into the nearby wall. As then, Lucy gracefully landed beside Natsu.

"Damn Luce," Natsu said, shocked, eyeing on the fainted Vulcan, with several broken lines on the wall and pebbles around it. "Your way stronger than you look."

Lucy giggles at Natsu's comments, as it was music to his ears. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"I'm going to challenge you to a fight when we get back to the guild," Natsu exclaimed, pumping his arm to show his strength.

Lucy shook her head, " Then I would like to decline such an offer. For I," Her left hand then placed on her chest and bared the sorrowful eyes once more, "don't want to hurt you."

Natsu and Happy blinked at her response, as Happy then had a cheeky smile on his face and began to roll his tongue just like how Lucy remembered. "You liiiiike him~."

Lucy chuckled at Happy's words and replied with a tone that she can best express- love. "I do," Lucy spoke. "I love him, you, and everyone else within the guild. They are the most precious treasure that I can't bear to live without."

Natsu arched a brow as he crossed his arms. "You're so weird."

"How so?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head.

"You didn't even get a chance to fully introduce and meet the members within the fairy tail yet. And here you said you loved us. Weirdo."

Lucy then smiled once more and replied, "Then I am your weirdo. Along with within the guilds."

Natsu grinned at Lucy's response while Happy just smiled.

Just then, a blinding light showered beside Natsu, Lucy, and Happy as to where the Vulcan once was. As then the light then slowly begins to shrink, revealing a slim, mildly muscular man with short, straight, and slicked back dark blue hair with bruises showering over his entire body, covered by a long, white tainted, tattered coat and a purple shirt and brown pants and a simple dark brown shoe.

Natsu's eyes widened as he realized who the person was. "Macau?!" Who then rushed towards his side.

"Take over magic." Lucy unconsciously says.

"Aye." replied Happy, raising his paw. "The Vulcan must've used Take Over magic on him."

Lucy slowly approaches Macau but quickly stops as her eyes linger on a particular color- crimson dripping down on his forehead and other areas of the body. Lucy's eyes widen, with her vision starting to swim. Her legs begin to tremble, and her hands shook.

"Luce?" Natsu became concerned about Lucy's actions.

Lucy quickly turned around, placing her left hand onto her head, taking a deep breath.

"Nat..su.." Lucy tries to say the words calmly as possible. " Happy… Help him up and lay him on down." Lucy then took several deep breaths, before turning around finding Natsu and Happy did precisely as she ordered as concern still raises within their expression. Lucy then took a last deep breath before taking a step towards Macao. Her eyes waver around his body. "He needs medical attention." She then turns to Natsu. " Help me, will you?"

Natsu nodded in response, and the same goes for Happy, who grabbed the medical supplies and lay them in front of Lucy's.

**Song- By Your Side**

Lucy walked towards bleeding Macau and sit down near his side. She took a deep breath before having her hands gently placed above Macao's bare chest. The crimson blood continues to seep out. She closed her eyes for a brief second, before slowly opening them once again, as it glows in gold.

**I'll be by your side...**

"Few broken bones along with the rib cages, internal organ damage causing to bleed from the inside." Lucy struggles to say the words as confidently as possible.

In Lucy's view, her world is engulfed with dark colors of grey as she can see the three colors- yellow, blue, and red. The most within the area of the Macao's body is covered in red, showing where the bleeding is. Yellow is mostly shown on cuts and bruises, while blue indicates the level of his magic running a bit low.

**I wanna be with you, no matter where you are,**

**my feelings never fade.**

Lucy then looked towards the medical supplies, and picked one tool up, with her shaky hands. _Stop shaking!_ Lucy mentally cursed herself as the shaking didn't quell down. _You promised yourself not to let anyone else die!_ Lucy bit her lower lips in frustration.

**I understand that I was sometimes**

**selfish and bothersome, baby.**

Natsu can hear the unsteady beating of her heart. As it is pounding rapidly.

"Lucy?" He tries to call out, but it wasn't heard, with her attention still on the tool she held. And with the response, Natsu reached out his right hand and grasped her shaky hands, wrapping it steady and with warmth.

**And yet, you mesmerize me,**

**I constantly call you when we can't meet.**

**To be wrong and return again,**

**it makes our bond deeper.**

Feeling the warmth, Lucy's eyes locked with Natsu's as he spoke, "What's wrong?"

What Natsu saw in her eyes, was her eyes clouded by uneasiness and fear. But quickly went away by the next second as her eyes traveled towards her own hand and back at Natsu's eyes once again.

**So we'll be alright, gonna be alright,**

**yeah, I believe that.**

**You make me feel so fine, you make me smile,**

**every single time, yeah.**

**Connected by our eternal love,**

**we've made it here.**

**And yet, you mesmerize me,**

**I constantly call you when we can't meet.**

**To be wrong and return again,**

**it makes our bond deeper.**

Upon feeling the warmth, Lucy's eyes locked with Natsu's as he spoke, "What's wrong?"

What Natsu saw in her eyes, was her eyes clouded by uneasiness and fear. But quickly went away by the next second as her eyes traveled towards her own hand and back at Natsu's eyes once again.

**So we'll be alright, gonna be alright,**

**yeah, I believe that.**

**You make me feel so fine, you make me smile,**

**every single time, yeah.**

**Connected by our eternal love,**

**we've made it here.**

"I want to ask you a favor," Lucy says as Natsu cracked an eyebrow. "Become my eyes."

**I'm not alone anymore, it isn't just a dream,**

**tightly take my hand and don't let go.**

**You're my only one, these feelings,**

**whether it be now, tomorrow, or eternity,**

**will surely never change.**

**I'll be there, by your side…**

Natsu blinked at Lucy's absurd request, before did a quick nodded.

Lucy let out a small smile. "Sit behind me."

And with the order, Natsu walked behind Lucy and sat behind her. Gently, he embraces her from behind as both of his hands lay on top of Lucy's arms. As his head rested on her right shoulder.

**That day, I promised, promised that.  
**

**I won't let you go from then on.**

**I made a mistake I didn't mean to make,**

**so I got you that necklace, lady.**

**Love's process was a date on the ferris wheel,**

**where our lips touched.**

Lucy then slightly turns to her right, causing her face to be extremely close to Natsu's.

"Remember," Lucy spoke, as Natsu can feel the hot air coming from her breath, slightly tickling his skin. " Tell me whatever you see, as well as keeping my hands as steady as possible." She continues, "One mistake can be fatal."

Natsu nodded. As Lucy then turns towards Happy. "Happy, you will be assisting me by giving me proper tools."

"Aye!" Happy complied.

**I can remember the twirling scenery,**

**and it still makes my heart race.**

**So we'll be alright, gonna be alright,**

**yeah, I can feel it.**

**You make me feel so fine, you make me smile,**

**no matter where I am, yeah.**

"Let's start." And with those words, Lucy's eyes closed as she can sense the colors.

Natsu's hand clutches tightly against Lucy's, as she then moves in the direction of where the red is lingering. Her right-hand holds the tiny knife slits open in the wound. Lucy can sense blackness pouring into her vision, but her hands were steady as the river with Natsu holding it.

**Trusting in our eternal future,**

**we've made it here.**

Every question Lucy asked, Natsu would reply with the best possible answers and choice of words he knew. Happy also complied well.

**I'm not alone anymore, it isn't just a dream,**

**tightly take my hand and don't let go.**

**You're my only one, these feelings,**

**whether it be now, tomorrow, or eternity,**

**will surely never change.**

**I'll be there, by your side...**

The movement that Lucy made after hearing Natsu's description was fluent with no mistake, as her movement never once stopped for a rest. But her beating heart never once quells down in Natsu's ears. And before anyone knew it, the time to heal Macau was like an eternity, finally finished.

Macau, who is now sleeping soundlessly. Lucy let out a small sigh through her lips, looking at the condition Macao is in.

And when she's done, she unconsciously lay down her back against Natsu's chest. Feeling the impact, Lucy opened her eyes and looked up to see Natsu staring down on her.

"What?" Lucy questioned, as she just lowers her eyes as she hangs her head low.

"Your heart is beating," Natsu replied.

Lucy's lips curled upwards, "Well, is it supposed to be, though?"

"Well, that is true," Natsu agrees but continues, "But it's beating really fast, ya know?"

Lucy's eyes opened once more and said, "Is that so?" Her eyes then travel towards the small traces of blood that remained on her hands and the smell of metal. Her eyes begin to sway once more.

"Lushi-" Happy called out the girl's name but was interrupted with a soft grunt of pain escaping from the patient's lips.

His eyes squeezed shut tightly, before opening them, revealing a deep pair of dark-colored eyes.

"Macao!" Exclaiming Natsu happily, as Lucy hurried over from the side as Natsu went towards the awakened patient.

"Natsu..?" says Macau weakly as his eyes saw the relief smile upon Natsu, showing his bright face. "I'm so pitiful." He continues, as Lucy's unfocused eyes lay on Macao's body. " I defeated 19 of them."

Lucy then pushes herself upwards with both of her arms and tries to find a stable footing before starting walking towards the two boys and the cat.

"But I got taken over by the 20th one." Macao continues, "I can't believe myself, man…"

Lucy then walked past Happy, whose eyes rested on Lucy's movement.

"Damn it!" Macao cursed himself with frustration, "I can't show my face to Romeo like this."

Just Natsu was about to speak, a single hand reached out and carefully touched Macao's unwounded side of the cheeks.

The brief warmth coming in contact caused Macau to snap his gaze towards the owner, as Natsu saw Lucy beside him.

"I beg to differ." Lucy's soft words travel to their ears. "In my opinion, having to defeat 19 Vulcan has proven yourself a worthy, strong mage and an awesome father." Lucy smiled as Macao 's eyes widened by her beauty. "And having you come back to Romeo's side, would be the greatest gift he would ever love, don't you think?"

With Lucy's words engraved inside of Macao's brain, Macao's eyes then shimmered with hope and determination in his eyes. The eyes show that he wanted to return and be with his beloved son once more.

"Let's get you home!" Natsu smiled brightly as he draped an arm over Lucy's shoulder and reached out his right hand. "Romeo is waiting for you!"

Macao gratefully accepts Natsu's hand as he smirks.

* * *

**Location: The Waterfall at Karen's Grave- Somewhere in Magnolia Town**

The gentle breeze caresses his skin as he stands before his former owner's grave. For all these past few years, Loki was able to maintain his spiritual body for the moment the death of his previous owner. Time is ticking as he looked at his body, phasing in and out, indicating the limited time he has. But before the world he's living is going to eat him away, his attention draws towards the presence that has been following and eyeing him all day.

"Come out, I know you're here." Loke turned his body, facing away from the grave and towards the silent woods.

"Was it that obvious?" A nervous smile broke through the quiet woods, as the moonlight cast upon a shadow that stepped out behind a tree, revealing the newcomer-Michelle.

"Very." Loke shoved his hands into his pant pocket, as his eyes narrowed. "So tell me, why did you follow me all day?"

Michelle crossed her arms as she placed a finger under her chin, humming in reply. "Well, if I say that it's not me that wanted to meet you, would you believe me?"

Loki raised a brow. "If it's not you, then is it that sister of yours?"

Michelle clapped her hands, smiling excitedly. "So, you know!"

"No, I don't." Loki rubbed the back of his neck. _Is this some other magic council''s daughter hitting on me? _ "Look, whatever that sister of yours said about me, I don't have an interest in dating her in the slightest. So passed along the message and-"

"Leo the Lion," Michelle begins stating, as the lion's eyes directed widely at her. "A former celestial spirit, and the leader of the twelve golden zodiac keys."

Loki took a step back, shocked by how the newcomer was able to obtain the information.

Michelle smiles. "Did that catch your attention, Loki?"

* * *

**Location: ****Mt. Hakobe- At the Bottom of the Mountain**

While carrying Macao, everyone, including Lucy, was surprised by a carriage just waiting at the bottom of the mountain. As a result, it was the same driver as before waiting for our return. Much very different from how the first time they did this, they have to walk back home.

Lucy, in response, thanks to the driver once more and offers jewels as repayment, but he declines the offer, thinking it is the first day as her personal carrier. Lucy gives the driver a smile and a bow before returning and regrouping with Natsu and the other.

Upon returning, Natsu's face already begins to turn green as Lucy offered the same treatment ride as before when they arrived at the mountain. In which, Natsu, as well as Happy, gladly took the treatment.

With Lucy sitting on one side of the chair, Natsu placed himself comfortably as his head once again touched the softness of Lucy's black coat and the lap. Happy as well, taking the other side. Lucy then placed both of her hands on their head and gently stroked it, as well as humming a gentle tone caving in within the carriage.

Macao stares in awe at the position Natsu and Lucy are in. But the awe quickly melts into a blush with him scratching his unwounded chin with his finger, as Lucy's eyes made contact with him, including the beautiful, angelic smile that she held. Causing him to break his eye contact and looked down.

Lucy chuckles at Macao's reactions, as it was a soft jingle to Macao's ears, catching his attention. With Natsu and Happy drifting into their sleep, Macao and Lucy begin to start a little conversation. One time Macao tries to tease Lucy about loving Natsu and in which to his surprise answers with an agreement. But later Lucy started to add Happy, him, Romeo and everyone within the guild with each of their names pronounced correctly, he begins to laugh and thanks Lucy's kind words.

As then, the whole ride within the carriage rides with enjoyment, as Macao himself later fell into a slumber. Lucy then only continues her humming and stroking head of Natsu and Happy's.

* * *

Within the golden streets, lies Romeo sitting on one of the staircase steps, waiting with a gloomy expression.

[_Fairy Tail wizards ain't nothing!" proudly exclaim one of a kid, towering over a fallen Romeo._]

[_They're just a bunch of cowards who spend all their time thinking." added another one of the kids._]

[_We all wanted to become knights when we grow up." The third kid continues, "Wizards are just a bunch of drunks!_]

As those phrases are like tiny swords piercing his hearts with cruelty. And so, Romeo can only do one thing that he regrets later on when confronting his dead to take on a job, just because of the humiliation he has suffered. Romeo regrets it deeply as his right-hand rubs his eyes, and tiny sniffs and whimpers are heard.

"Romeo!"

With a familiar voice calling out to him, Romeo looked up as he saw Natsu helping the unsteady Macao walking towards him with Natsu waving happily.

As soon as Romeo saw his beloved father, water began to resurface and charged towards Macao, "Dad!"

As Natsu, Happy and Lucy watch from the sidelines as the beautiful reunion between father and son.

"Dad!" cries Romeo hugging Macao tightly around its neck, unwilling to let go. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." Macao desperately holds back the screaming pain coursing through his body from the impact of his son. He then also in return, embraces the hug that Romeo has offered.

"It's okay… I'm the son of a wizard, after all!"

"The next time the bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: 'Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, huh?!' "

Romeo then brightly smiled at that response, with tiny trials of tears still rest on the side of his eyes. While Natsu, Happy and Lucy are already making their way back towards the guild.

"Natsu-nee! Happy! Thank you!" Shouted Romeo with all his might to make sure his gratitude his heard.

"Sure thing!"

"Aye!"

"And thank you too, pretty lady!" Shouted once more, Romeo, to only have Lucy turned around and give him an alluring smile with the warmth of the sunbathing behind her. Before continuing to walk alongside Natsu once more.

"Pretty lady?" Questioned Macao.

"Yep!" Romeo replied with a smile. "She just joined the guild two days ago. She also didn't really introduce herself yet."

Macao then tilted his head in confusion. "She didn't?"

"Nope." clarified Romeo as he continues, "In fact, no one within the guild even introduces themselves either. So I am a bit surprised to see her coming back along with you."

With Romeo's information traveling to Macao's ears, he realized a single question. _If she didn't and nor did our members, then how does she know everyone within the guild's name? _Macao then scratches his chin as he remembers she correctly pronounces every single member of the guild._ Or, it could be possible because of the wizard's magazine spreading around our infamous fame._

But little did Macao know how wrong he was of understanding about the mysterious blond beauty that has become their family.

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in the Mountain**

[_Thump, thump, thump_]

The sound of the beating heart never once stopped. As the figure hides behind one of the trees holding its breathing with both its hand covering its breathing source. The shadow waited, and waited, to feel the presence of the magic just brushing by.

How the shadow wished the owner of the magic just quickly passed by. But how wrong was the shadow of failing to control its unstable heart.

Feeling an income source of magic, the figure turns and lifts its right hand to block the incoming attack. In which it did, but what the shadow also failed to notice was that it wasn't magic that hit its arm, but a sharp claw ripped open its flesh on its left side, causing crimson starting to pool over, as a feminine scream is then heard throughout the forest.

* * *

**Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town**

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, with her hood on, were then congratulated by their work. Natsu and Happy immediately went to the counter bar where the silver-haired girl was standing. Lucy was about to join, as then she felt something warm sliding down on her right hand.

"Hey, newcomer," shouted one of the guild members, pointing at the ground where Lucy is standing. Lucy turns her head in response. "Are you bleeding?"

Upon hearing the words, Natsu and other members of the guild snapped their gaze towards Lucy. Who's standing in fact, with droplets of crimson dripping down from below her black cloak

Lucy, in response, quickly looked down and seeing the blood, her vision began to sway once more but kept her standing as beneath the cloak, her right hand held her left hand.

"Lucy?" Questioned Natsu as he began to walk towards the blond.

Lucy just smiled in return and shook her head. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Probably got hurt without me noticing it." As she incredibly tried to hold her breathing evening. But knowing full well of Natsu's hearing, he quickly takes a few steps back and walks toward the entrance doors.

"I'll go see if Michelle is back," Lucy states with a smile before opening and then closing the doors shut, leaving in no words for any guild members to ask questions.

"Natsu,"

"What is it, Gramps?" Natsu replied back with his attention fully on the guild master drinking his beer on the table.

"Who **is** this girl you brought in?"

As Lucy shut the doors behind her, she quickly lifted her left hand as there was a long, large wound with crimson seeping out.

"This wasn't from the Vulcan," Lucy mumbles very quietly, as she then tries to steady herself from falling with her right hand using it as support gradually walking towards one of the shelves. However, the moment she did a shot of pain boomed inside of her head, she quickly clenched her teeth to prevent a single sound seeping out. Her right hand then holds her head's side as she leans onto the wall using her right shoulder as support.

And before she knew it, her right eye engulfed into the crimson color, from the blood seeping out from her forehead and drips down to her face.

Lucy's breathing became unsteady as her vision swam once more, "What ...is ...going on...?!" Her words came out shaky, but she tries to maintain her vision focus.

"Lucy-nee!"

The simple call brought her eyes towards two figures standing from afar. Then one of the silhouettes starts to run towards her, Her left-hand reaches out, as her shoulder slumps forward. "Mi...Michell…"

* * *

"Not much really," Natsu replied with a shrug as all the guild members surrounded the dragon boy. "For all I know, her name is Lucy, and we met at the time I thought I had found Igneel." As soon as Natsu finished his next words, his eyes then glared daggers at a particular guild member giving him false information.

"Oh," Happy spoke, " Natsu, I always wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you and Lushi meant before?"

Natsu blinked at Happy's words as other guild members became confused by Happy's question.

"Why do you ask that, Happy?" asked the silver-haired girl, eyeing the blue feline curious.

"Because apparently, she seems like she knew about Natsu before." Happy exclaimed.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"What do you mean by that Happy?" asked the brown-haired girl wearing only the bikini top.

"Because she knew that Natsu is from fairy tail and fire doesn't hurt him." Happy continues, "And she was saying something about the past?"

With the information that Happy has provided, Natsu crosses his arms and tilts his head. "But I don't remember meeting her before..?"

The silver-haired girl then turns towards the Master, who is also in deep thought. "What do you think about this girl, Master?"

Makarov placed his right hand beneath his chin. _She knows Natsu and about me. This is getting far too suspicious to be a coincidence. _But before he can let out a single voice, another voice rings out.

"Please!"

As then, all the attention went straight towards where the voice was coming from- the entrance doors. There stands Michelle, with her dress smeared with blood, and Loki is carrying a sleeping beauty that's drenched in the crimson sea.

"Loki?! Michelle?!"

"What happened?!"

"What's with that blood?!"

"Please help her!" As those were the only words that Michelle could speak, with tears overflowing her eyes.

"Lu..cy..?" were the words as Natsu can only speak with quivering, fear.

* * *

**Location: The Infirmary Room-Fairy Tail Guild**

The smell of metallic blood roams within the room, with a mixture of sweet vanilla and strawberries. Followed by the steady, rhythmic beats of a heart that travels into the dragon's ears. The tender, crimson glare from the evening sun shines through the window, as the white curtains flutter against it. The light soon travels onto a sleeping beauty, with a white cloth wrapped around its forehead, and her right arm covered by another fabric. As well as being wrapped around by a pair of brown hands, emitting mild warmth. His forehead touches the cold, pale hand as he whispers in a sorrowful, calm voice.

* * *

_ In the endless world, pairs of dark, chocolate eyes wander in a crimson sea. Flames devoured everything it sets its sights on. Voices of men, women, children, and elderly rings inside her head in a tremendous amount of pain and suffering. Both of her hands reach towards her ears, shutting away the screams. Her eyes closed tightly to prevent anything seeping into her eyes.  
_

_Then the flames grew as a name whispered into her ears. "__**Oh...so, there's one more person here..**__" _

_Chocolate eyes snapped open, glancing upwards towards where the voice was coming from.  
_

"_**And here I thought I burned every pest of you fairy tail wizards. **__" _

_The deep, crimson scales that matched the raging sea behind. _

"_**It's either my sight was terrible, or you are fortunate, woman.**__" _

_The horns represent the devil and the wings that represent the dragon. Together it made him barely recognizable in her eyes. But even so, she couldn't help but utter the familiar name of her former partner.  
_

"_Natsu…."_

* * *

How is she?" asked Levy walking over to the counter, where it's owned by a silver-haired beauty wiping a glass cup in her hand, using a rag.

The beauty shakes her head as her blue eyes glanced towards the infirmary room. "No sign of her awake yet." She continued as she placed the cup onto the wooden table. "It has been three hours, and he is still waiting."

"He must really care for her," Levy added, as she then takes a seat on the stool and has her chin rested on her right hand. "This is the first time that I have seen Natsu being so caring about someone other than Igneel."

The silver-haired beauty smiled at Levy's words. "I suppose that is true." She then glanced upon the locked door, "Affection is such a wonderful thing." Her voice drops.

Levy took notice of beauty's voice and soon dropped her gaze and onto the table. She then glanced up again and smiled, changing the subject, "Mira, where's Loki and Michelle?"

* * *

**Location: East Forest- Near Magnolia Town**

"Ring Magic! Twister!"

A powerful storm then appears, swallowing and lifting up several boars like monsters with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Moments passed, as the boar-like monsters dropped onto the hard, soiled ground with their eyes dazed, as their bodies said motionless.

Loki then lifted his right hand and gently pushed his shades as he looked at his work.

"This should be enough," Michelle stated, as she counts the number of boars.

"Are you sure you're fine with sticking with me instead of being with Lucy?" Loki asked, casting a wearily glance.

"It's...okay. I mean, after all, Natsu is there!" Michelle smiled, tilting her head back a bit for Loki to see her expression. _I..don't think I'll be much use even if I stayed beside her. _Michelle can clearly remember how Lucy reacted when she saw Natsu, the eyes that once dimmed, are now full of hope and eagerness. Michelle smiled softly. "Right now, Natsu is the person that she needs the most, not me."

Loki scratches his neck, unable to say anything back. The words she spoke, brew a sense of sadness to his ears, that's uncomfortable to take; even for her...probably.

* * *

_"**Natsu?**" The beast tilted his head, crossing his arms as he stared at the woman confusingly, as he looked from side to side. "**Are you talking about me, woman? **"_

_Silent tears fell from her face as the wind blew, and her voice choked "P-please...stop this! This..this isn't you!"_

_The creature flies a few inches above her as he grabs her chin, staring intensely into the submerged chocolate eyes in salty waters. The creature brings her face closer as he leans in, licking the tears from the corner of her eyes as he spoke. "**Sweet. **"_

_His touch, his voice, and his flames terrify her to the core._

* * *

**Location: The Infirmary Room-Fairy Tail Guild**

"Natsu," called out Happy as he sits beside the bed.

"Yeah, Happy?" replied Natsu as he still holds the sleeping beauty's hand.

"Do you think," Happy swallowed his saliva before continuing, "She'll ever wake up?"

Natsu looked at his beloved partner, whose brilliant eyes blackened by tears. Noticing the water, Natsu lifted his right hand and placed it on Happy's head and gently stroked it.

"She will." Natsu replied as then his onyx eyes drifted to the blond, "She has too, partner." He then tightens his grasp on her hand. "She has too."

* * *

**Location: Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town**

"The rent is 70,000 jewels a month." said a middle-aged woman who wears a short red dress and high heels. Adorned with a large amount of jewelry: pearls, seashells, giant earrings, and numerous bracelets. She also wears a fur around her neck, and to complete her whole outfit, are giant thick-rimmed glasses.

The house owner then leads Loki and Michelle into an apartment that brings joy to Michelle's eyes.

The walls, covered in pink wallpaper and have a lot of storage space. The main room is quite large and includes a lot of types of furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table, and an armchair. It also has a large number of books The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen area on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom is blue with trade card tiles, and the kitchen also has a stove. Michelle stood in the middle of the spacious room, as Loki stands behind her, smiling at the grin she wore.

"Leave or take it!" the house owner barked as she crossed her arms and rested beneath her chest. "Don't stand there and smile like a creep!"

Loki scratched his head by the woman's comment, as he sweats. "I'll take it."

* * *

**Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town**

"How long does that brat tend to wait till she's awake?" The Master questioned as he glared at the infirmary doors with frustration, as he took a sip from his cold beer. "He should just take a job while at it. Instead of moping around."

The members within the guild, understand their Master's anger. For which Natsu has been waiting for a total of five hours without drinking or eating anything. The only time he did was when the Master had to personally drag him out of the infirmary and force him to eat. But, once he's done, he will immediately go back to the infirmary once more.

"He won't take it," the silver-haired beauty spoke standing beside him as he continued to drink.

Her words then caught the attention of the entire guild members. She continues as she wipes the glass with the rag. "I asked him before," Her movement stopped as she looked up, playing a small smile on her face, "but did you know what he said to me?"

"_Natsu," the silver-haired girl cries, "Please eat something. Better yet, go take a job with Happy. You can't just-"_

_The beauty stares at the dragon boy's back as he holds the pale hands. His words cut off her words, preventing her from finishing. "I won't."  
_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I made a promise," Natsu explained, as his eyes never once left the sleeping beauty that rested before him._

_"A promise?"_

_"I made a promise with her," Natsu explained. "It's a promise that me, her, and Happy made." He then turned his head towards the silver-haired girl and smiled. "A promise that I won't ever leave her side."  
_

As the silver-haired girl finished her words, everyone within the guild remained silent. As they never knew, the promise that Natsu made with mysterious blond meant so much to him.

He never once let go. And he never tends to ever again. His heat still wraps around the icy hands. Signaling her, to find the light of wherever she's in. He continues to believe that she will be awake. And he still does, in the very moment of the room, as the only sound he can hear is the beating heart of the sleeping blond.

**Nightcore- Wait For You**

Seconds turn into minutes, as minutes turn into hours. For Natsu, time passed slowly in his time, where the blond never once made a slight movement to signal her awakening. Yet, even so, he kept waiting.

I** felt nothing in the world like this before**

**Now I'm missing you, and I'm wishing you would come back through my door.  
**

**Oh, why did you have to go?**

**You could have let me know**

**So now I'm all alone**

His eyes lay on the blond, who sleeps peacefully on the snowy bed, covered by blankets of purity. He then parted his lips and began to say.

**Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance.  
**

**With you not around, it's a little bit more than I can stand**

**Oh, and all my tears, they**

**Keep runnin' down my face**

**Why did you turn away?**

_The next thing she knew, her eyes set in a specific figure in the distance._

**So why does your pride make you run and hide?**

**Are you that afraid of me?**

**But I know it's a lie what you keep inside**

**This is not how you want it to be**

Happy, with wings arched in its back, gently flew on top of the blond's head. Natsu then pressed his forehead once more unto the girl's hand, as his eyes were closed shut.

**So, baby, I will wait for you**

**'Cause I don't know what else I can do**

**Don't tell me I ran out of time**

**If it takes the rest of my life**

**Baby, I will wait for you**

**If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**

**I really need you in my life**

**No matter what I have to do**

**I'll wait for you**

_[**Time is ticking, my dear.**] A voice resounded out to her, as the darkness eloped around the person, making it hard for her eyes to see it clearly. _

_But even with the voice, she recognizes who the person that stands before her is. "Ankhseram" _

**Been a long time since you called me**

**You gotta be feeling crazy**

**How can you walk away**

**When everything stays the same?**

**I just can't do it, baby**

_[**Eight years, till the judgment day.**] _

"_No need to tell me twice." Her eyes glared at the figure. "The moment I made a deal with you, I was prepared to offer you everything I have. " _

**What will it take to make you come back?**

**Girl, I told you what it is, and it just ain't like that**

**Why can't you look at me?**

**You're still in love with me**

**Don't leave me crying**

"Lushi," Happy says softly, as his paw touches the softness of her blond hair.

"Lucy," mumbled Natsu as his lips quivered. "You got to wake up."

**Baby, why can't we just, just start over again**

**Get it back to the way it was?**

**If you give me a chance, I can love you right**

**But you're telling me it won't be enough...**

_[**Everything?**] Ankhseram chuckles. [**You did say that, and I did agree to it.**] _

"_Are you taking back your words?" _

_[**How could I?**] Ankhseram stated, as the footsteps draw near. [**I'm not the type of person that lies within a contract. And even if I did, I wouldn't have gifted you my powers.**]_

**So why does your pride make you run and hide?**

**Are you that afraid of me?**

**But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside**

**That is not how you want it to be**

"Happy and I are waiting," His voice is densely layered forlorn. "You better wake up." A single tear slides down from his dark eyes. "So then, we can do another job together."

"Aye," Happy agreed, as he tried to smile.

"And this time, Happy and I," He clenches her hand tighter. " Will protect you." As then, the warmth of a dragon's tears falling onto the icy hands of the beauty.

**So why does your pride make you run and hide?**

**Are you that afraid of me?**

**But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside**

**That is not how you want it to be**

"_Speaking of your gift, I bled." _

_The God before her uninterestedly chuckled. [**Are you saying that I lied?**] _

"_No..." _

_Suddenly a hand grasped on her neck. She struggles to breathe lightly, as her eyes never wavered. She spoke. "What...are you-!?"  
_

_[**Your words wavered**.] The God continued tightening their grip on her neck. [**I'm not the type to break silly promises.**] _

_The God before her continues. [**Though I am curious. Seeing how you quickly judged me, should I also assume that you are changing your mind about our little bargain? If eight years passed now, will the end of your promise also change?**]  
_

"_You really…" She gasped. "Did you think of me as a petty person?" _

_[**No.**] The hand released her, as she gasped for breath. [**When you first invoked my curse, I did not expect such passion from a moral that experienced death.** ]_

_A cough. A blink. As the insufficient air made it sufferable for her to breathe. But a gentle warmth coursing through her right hand where her Fairy Tail mark is. "Natsu…?"  
_

Then, a reaction. An immediate response that made Natsu's eyes widen. A reply, as the cold, pale hands tighten her grip on the dragon's warmth.

"Lucy!?" The dragon roars with anticipation.

**Baby, I will wait for you**

**'Cause I don't know what else I can do**

"_You don't need to remind me of such foolishness. I will make sure the end of my bargain stays."_

_The God cast their eyes towards her right hand. [**For him, and the guild of yours, you really pushed yourself far and wide.**]_

"_Isn't it obvious?" _

**Don't tell me I ran out of time**

**If it takes the rest of my life**

_Ankhseram scoff. [**It's ****pitiful**] _

**Baby, I will wait for you**

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu kept chanting her name.

And within the chant came along with a bang as his eyes snapped towards the direction.

"What's wrong?!" The silver-haired beauty yelled with concern, engulfed her words.

"Her," Natsu begins, "Her hand moved!"

**If you think I find it just ain't true**

**I really need you in my life**

_[__**For him, you are willing to sacrifice your time**__]_

_She walks towards a small light that she sees._

_[__**For your guild, you are willing to sacrifice your magic**__]_

_She walks_

_[__**All because for the sake of love that you have for your dear family**__]_

_She walks_

_[__**That you committed the sin that can never be erased**__]_

_She walks_

_[__**Time consumes a moral, that begins and ends. So tell me, is this all worth it?**__]_

_She stops._

_With a single candle burning with its passionate flames lays before her. She bends her knees as both of her hands reach out to the single candle._

_"__I never regretted__."  
_

_She smiled as her hands wrapped around the candle.  
_

_"__For everything is worth it__."_

**No matter what I have to do**

"Does that mean she'll wake up?" Levy asked as she stood around the sleeping beauty.

"If there is a reaction, that means she must awaken soon," the silver beauty smiled as she too stands around the sleeping beauty.

Everyone within the guild begins to crowd around the sleeping beauty, patiently waiting.

As for Natsu, he kept his warmth around the hand and called out her name once more. "Lucy! Open your eyes! We're all waiting for you! Lucy!" Hoping for a response.

And it did.

**I'll wait for you**

"Nat...su?" A gentle voice travels to everyone's ears.

Tears begin to drip down onto the dragon's face as his lips quiver into a single word, "Lu..cy.."

The awakened beauty smiles. "Sorry for worrying you," She continues, "And, good...morning?."

The dragon boy closed his lips, and his lips curled upwards. Revealing his abnormal canine teeth. As water continues to drip down.

"Welcome back, Luce!"

Natsu sniffed as he continued. "And, it's not good morning. It's already night weirdo."

Darkness soon devours the dawn, yet even amid darkness, there shine several gems with brilliance in the sky. Guidance, some will say for the lost, wandering soul.

* * *

Next Chapter: As I'll Wait for Your Return, The Memories Resurfaces, It's Time to Move Forward


End file.
